


Anniversary

by Bri_ttany



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_ttany/pseuds/Bri_ttany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pushing away the nervous and giddy feelings she had she put on her most sultry face and stretched her arms up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Another request.

Azelma sat on the couch waiting for Grantaire to arrive home from the studio. Lounging ever so slightly, only wearing a skimpy black thong and an x of blue duct tape covering each of her nipples, she sipped a glass of wine and smiled when she heard the familiar sound of her boyfriends bike drive up into her driveway and park. Pushing away the nervous and giddy feelings she had she put on her most sultry face and stretched her arms up making her breast perk up. She listened as the door opened and Grantaire's steps echoed through the house. She smiled seductivly as he entered the room and watched as the bulge in his pants grew remarkably fast. Not wasting anytime he unbuckled his belt and ripped his shirt off. Closing the few feet between them and hungrily taking her lips into a passionate kiss he slipped out of his pants and his boxers soon joined. He trailed kisses down her neck sucking and biting occasionally. His lips trailed down and met her collar bone before ripping the tape off and taking one of her breasts into his mouth and sucking softly while his hands worked on removing her thong. Once the thin barrier was removed he rubbed his finger slowly along the wet slit before taking her clit between two fingers and squeezing lightly. Releasing her breast and moving his mouth south he licked over her clit before Slipping his tongue into her pussy. His tongue lapped at her labia and pushed into her. Azelmas moans filled the house and just the sound of it was enough to make Grantaire almost cum. He pulled away and returned his lips to her mouth and taking his dick into one of his hands he lined it up and pushed into Azelma. Azelma gasped as he pushed in again and slowly made his way into a steady pace. Arching her back Azelma moaned and panted as Grantaire came inside her. Pulling out Grantaire kissed Azelma again. Azelma layed back sticky and sweaty from sex. She smiled up at him and said between each breath.   
"Happy one year anniversary R. I love you"


End file.
